


I Promise, I'll Do Better

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Arthur and Eames are becoming parents, Gay Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Arthur and Eames find out that they're going to be parents





	I Promise, I'll Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Light by Sleeping At Last which inspired me to write this

“A letter came today,” Arthur informed Eames over dinner. “It’s from the agency. We’re going to be parents, Eames,” he said quietly as he held out the letter to Eames.

Eames froze with his glass raised halfway to his lips before setting it down on the table and reaching for the letter.

“Sorry, I-I couldn’t wait to open it. You were out and… I had to know.” Arthur looked a little ashamed.

Eames shook his head minutely, still in shock. “That’s quite alright,” he said absentmindedly as he scanned the letter’s contents.

Indeed, he and Arthur had been approved for adoption. They would have a follow-up interview with someone from the agency to go over a few more details and they’d probably have to wait a little while longer, but it was all set in motion now.

They were going to be parents.

And Eames started to cry as Arthur held his hand while they sat at their dining room table.


End file.
